Anthony
by Sad-idette
Summary: Steve et Tony décident enfin de briser la glace et de s'appeler par leurs prénoms respectifs. Seulement, Steve n'aime pas les diminutifs. [Steve/Tony]


Anthony

"Soyez les bienvenus chez vous !" Entonna joyeusement Stark en pénétrant dans le grand salon de sa tour. Le reste des Avengers entrèrent à sa suite dans la pièce lumineuse.

"Ça avait plus de classe à moitié détruit." Marmonna Natacha. Tony n'y fit pas attention d'autant plus que la voix grave de Thor commençait à résonner dans le grand espace.

"Vous avez une bien belle demeure, ami Stark !

-Maintenant que nous allons cohabiter tous ensemble, nous pouvons nous tutoyer, non ?" Rétorqua le milliardaire en s'adressant à tous ses collègues.

"Malheureusement, je ne pourrais rester que quelques jours. Asgard m'attend." Expliqua le dieu en posant une main puissante sur l'épaule de Tony.

"Comment ? Pas de coups de marteau la nuit ni de vaisselle cassée ? Dommage." Envoya Clint avant de suivre Natasha et Bruce sur la terrasse, Thor les suivant de peu en grommelant. Steve, quant à lui, resta à l'intérieur, derrière les larges vitres. Tony vint se placer à ses côtés sans un mot.

"Bel immeuble." Fit le Captain après un moment.

"Merci." Répondit le brun qui lui lança un regard perplexe.

"Vous avez une vue magnifique !" Reprit le soldat, le regard figé sur la ville récemment reconstruite, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

"Celle des chambres à l'étage est encore mieux. Et je croyais avoir dit de se tutoyer." Rétorqua Tony en souriant. Ce fut au tour de Steve de lui lancer un regard perplexe. Leur relation était encore trop fraiche, et un peu trop tendue, pour qu'il y arrive à l'instant même. Peut-être faudrait-il une autre guerre pour y aider.

"Qui veut voir les chambres ?" Demanda le propriétaire des lieux d'une voix forte pour que ses collègues puissent l'entendre.

[####]

"Bonjour tout le monde !" Envoya joyeusement Tony en entrant dans le salon éclairé par les rayons chauds du soleil levant. Steve et Clint qui étaient assis sur les grands fauteuils tournèrent la tête de concert vers le nouvel arrivant.

"Stark." Répondit poliment le blond tandis que l'archer semblait l'ignorer.

"Oh pitié Captain !" Commença le milliardaire en allant s'assoir à côté de ses collègues. "On cohabite depuis combien de temps ? Deux mois ?" Fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

"Trois semaines en réalité." Murmura Steve avant de boire une gorgée de café chaud tandis que Clint baillait.

"Quoi ? Seulement ?" S'étonna Tony. "Nous avons donc passé le stade des deux semaines." Reprit-il.

"Trois." Rectifia de nouveau l'archer.

"Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms." Termina le scientifique sans faire attention à la remarque. Clint s'étirait alors que le silence s'installait, Stark attendant une réponse. Steve sentit peser sur lui le regard sombre du brun et se tourna donc dans sa direction.

"Quoi ?" Fit-il. Tony se demanda s'il n'avait fait que penser cette conversation ou si le blond s'en fichait complètement.

"Je sais que vous êtes vieux jeux mais nous sommes les derniers dans cette tour à se vouvoyer." Soutint-il.

"On se tutoie ?" Demanda l'agent en se tournant vers l'autre brun.

"Bien sûr... Clint." Répondit ce dernier sans grande conviction. Steve pouffa doucement avant de finir sa tasse de café en deux gorgées.

"Parfait. On se voit plus tard Tony." Susurra Clint en se levant. Puis il sortit de la pièce sous le regard du milliardaire et le fin sourire du Captain. Celui-ci observa silencieusement la ville, il adorait la vue depuis cet étage, en pensant la conversation finie. Soudain, il aperçut une main tendue dans sa direction et posa sur son collègue un regard perplexe.

"Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment présenté." Dit Tony. Le blond apprécia la geste. Il plaça donc sa propre main contre celle offerte et pressa légèrement.

"Je peux t'appeler Steve ?" Demanda le brun, trouvant le tutoiement inhabituel mais pas déplaisant.

"Et je vous appellerais Anthony." Répondit le soldat. Il sentit les doigts rugueux se crisper contre sa peau mais ce fut surtout la mine étonnée du milliardaire qui l'interpella.

"Sauf si ça vous dérange ?" Rectifia-t-il.

"Non ! C'est juste que les gens m'appellent Tony en général.

-Je n'aime pas tellement les diminutifs." Expliqua le blond.

"Pas de problèmes." Assura Tony avec un sourire. Ils serrèrent un peu plus leurs mains, concluant ainsi la conversation. Puis ils se lâchèrent enfin et le brun se leva pour se diriger dans la cuisine, tout sourire.

[####]

Une détonation suivit d'une explosion et l'immeuble de New York s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Hulk sortit des gravats, tout poussiéreux, tenant un homme inconscient dans sa grande main verte. Prenant son élan, il sauta sur l'engin volant non loin pour le rouer de puissants et violents coups, manquant de peu Iron Man qui zigzaguait entre les bâtiments.

"Bon sang !" Jura Tony en esquivant tant bien que mal les missiles qui filaient à toute vitesse.

"Anthony ? Que se passe-t-il ?" Questionna Captain America via leur micro commun.

"Il y en a partout ! Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?!" Grogna l'intéressé en guise de réponse. En effet des vaisseaux volants non connus du SHIELD avaient soudainement assiégé le ciel d'une belle après-midi de printemps. Les Avengers s'étaient immédiatement rendus sur place sous les injures de Fury. Des hommes en noir avaient ensuite posé pieds à terre avec des armes à feu, s'en servant sans pitié au milieu de la foule pendant que les engins volants canardaient la ville avec de l'artillerie lourde.

"Pas par ici Hulk !" Hurla Clint qui était haut perché sur un building alors que le géant envoyait l'un des vaisseaux ennemis sur ce même bâtiment. L'agent envoya deux flèches qui trouvèrent leurs cibles pendant qu'il sautait sur l'immeuble à côté. Iron Man le débarrassa de quelques hommes en noir, usant de toutes ses ressources possibles. Il en faucha même quelques-uns au passage. Il aperçut rapidement Natasha et Steve se battre au sol avant de se reconcentrer sur le combat. Au bout d'un certain temps, les hommes en noir commençaient à faiblir en nombre. Finalement, les Avengers remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient efficaces qu'en groupe de dizaines, seuls ils tombaient comme des mouches.

"Steve, combien en reste-t-il de ton côté ?" Demanda Tony en parcourant les airs.

"J'ai perdu le Captain. Nous avons été séparés." Répondit la voix essoufflée mais contrôlée de Natasha.

"Steve, tu m'entends ?" Répéta le brun en scrutant les rues. Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvint, Tony se boosta au maximum pour voler plus rapidement, sa respiration s'accélérant malgré lui. Steve avait parfois le don de lui faire perdre son self-contrôle, ce qui agaçait et inquiétait Stark, comme à cet instant. La seule solution, retrouver le Captain au plus vite. Après quelques longues secondes d'angoisse que Tony mit sur le fait que les Avengers ne devraient en aucun cas perdre leur leader, il aperçut le bouclier rond passer à toute vitesse quelques mètres plus loin. Puis, suivant le chemin de retour du bouclier jusqu'à son propriétaire, il fut soulagé de voir Steve se battre avec la dernière énergie.

Mais l'inquiétude revient lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui pour repousser un ennemi et qu'il ne put manquer le sang recouvrant une partie de son visage tellement il y en avait. Tony s'empressa de rejoindre son collègue, envoyant valser plusieurs hommes au passage. Arrivé à son niveau, il se posa à terre et porta main-forte au Captain. Soudain, des éclairs traversèrent le ciel avec un bruit assourdissant et firent tomber des dizaines d'hommes sur le sol. Ayant un instant de répit, Steve soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber à terre, utilisant un énorme bloc de pierre comme dossier. Dans la seconde, Iron Man se trouvait à ses côtés.

"Steve ! Tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-il après avoir ouvert son casque. Le blond lui répondit d'un sourire, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Il devait garder son oeil gauche fermé car le sang à moitié séché le gênait.

"Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?" Reprocha Tony, ne se préoccupant plus des bruits alentour.

"J'ai reçu un coup." Réussi à prononcer le Captain en montrant du doigt le côté gauche et ensanglanté de son visage. "Mon micro s'est cassé." Fini-il avant d'essayer de se relever. Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il avait été étourdit quelques instants sans que les coups ne cessent et qu'il avait appelé à l'aide en vain. Il s'était retrouvé seul et épuisé. Désormais, il était heureux d'être aux côtés de son collègue, même si c'était cet agaçant de Stark. Gardant son sourire, il s'appuya sur le solide bras que lui tendait Iron Man.

"Merci Anthony." Fit-il alors qu'il se tenait maintenant debout. Tony frissonna et referma son casque pour cacher son sourire.

"À ton service." Répondit-il. Puis Thor se posa près d'eux, creusant un peu plus le sol à son atterrissage.

"Je suis désolé mes amis, j'arrive seulement quand la bataille est terminée !" S'exclama le dieu. Tournant sur eux-mêmes, Steve et Tony s'étonnèrent du calme relatif qui fut troublé par un vaisseau du SHIELD venu les récupérer. Le brun s'en réjouit, Steve allait pouvoir être ausculté rapidement.

[####]

"Ne me dit pas que tu es encore fâché ?!" S'enquit Tony, debout sur la terrasse. Steve lui jeta un regard bleu glacial et retourna ensuite à son bloc-notes.

"C'était juste une petite blague !" Reprit le brun en arrivant à sa hauteur. Le Captain l'ignora et continua de crayonner le paysage qu'offraient les hauts buildings de la ville. Il était assis sur une chaise longue, profitant de la fraicheur du soir et du calme qui l'accompagnait. Ils pouvaient apercevoir les rues noircies de gens où les voitures roulaient plein gaz en klaxonnant. Mais, à cette hauteur, ils n'entendaient pratiquement rien.

"Soyons sérieux..." Lâcha Stark.

"C'est vous qui dîtes ça !?" Rétorqua le blond sans quitter son calepin des yeux.

"Ah ! Je savais que tu étais fâché !" Continua Tony.

"Quelle perspicacité..." Murmura le soldat.

"Voyons, Steve !" Fit le milliardaire en avant de poser une main sur l'épaule puissante de son collègue. Il s'appuya négligement sur celui-ci et secoua la tête. Il voulut parler mais le Captain grogna et repoussa la main du brun qui perdit son équilibre, faisant ainsi rencontrer la tête de Tony avec la sienne. Ce dernier se retrouva les fesses sur le sol froid de la terrasse pendant que Steve plaquait sa main contre son crâne pour atténuer la douleur, en vain. Après quelques grimaces et injures, surtout de la part du brun, Steve se rapprocha de son collègue.

"Anthony ?" Appela-t-il en faisant tout de même la grimace. Le milliardaire fit un signe vague de la main en bougonnant puis parla plus distinctement.

"La vache Captain ! Tu as la tête dure !" Se plaignit-il.

"En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui ai la tête vide !" Répliqua le blond d'une voix qu'il voulut froide sans y parvenir. Il tendit la main à Tony qui l'attrapa en grimaçant. Il l'aida à se lever pour ensuite l'asseoir sur l'une des chaises longues. Puis il prit place sur la chaise la plus proche.

"Je crois que mon crâne va exploser." Reprit le milliardaire.

"Je vais aller voir si Bruce peut...

-Non, non ! Ça va aller. Et toi ?" Demanda Tony en braquant son regard sombre sur le Captain.

"Ça va." Répondit ce dernier. L'instant d'après, observant toujours le visage de l'autre, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement puisque cela relançait leurs douleurs au crâne, surtout celui du brun.

"Steve, tu as vraiment la tête dure !" Fit Tony, les derniers spasmes secouant son corps.

"Anthony, tu as vraiment la tête vide !" Répliqua le soldat. D'une certaine façon cela touchait la vérité et Tony le savait très bien, sans vouloir l'admettre. Il y avait aussi trois choses dont il était sûr, Steve avait prononcé son prénom d'une telle façon que cela le rendait étrangement attirant, qu'il n'était apparemment plus fâché contre lui et que depuis cet instant, ils se tutoyaient réciproquement.

[####]

Sur New York, le soleil s'échappait lentement alors que la fraicheur du soir prenait sa place. Dans la tour Strak, Steve était assis sur l'un des fauteuils et attendait patiemment ses collègues. Effectivement, cette nuit les Avengers étaient les invités spéciaux d'une soirée financée par Stark Industries. Tony ayant jugé préférable de les mettre au courant seulement dix minutes auparavant, le Captain s'était empressé de se préparer et de passer son uniforme militaire marron clair. Le reste des Avengers réglaient leurs petits soucis de dernières minutes. Natasha se maquillait et choisissait ses chaussures tandis que Bruce refusait de s'habiller et de sortir. Clint cachait de petites et légères armes dans son costume alors que Tony hésitait entre trois paires de lunettes de soleil. Steve n'appréciait pas beaucoup ce genre de soirée mais il était toujours heureux de pouvoir porter son uniforme, cela le rendait nostalgique. Il aimait se souvenir de tous ces hommes et femmes qui sont morts et de ses précieux amis qu'il ne reverra désormais plus jamais. Peggy, le docteur Erskine, le colonel Phillips, Stark et Bucky.

"Bruce ! Arrête de faire l'enfant et vas t'habiller ! Tout de suite !" Fit la voix de Tony depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Un fin sourire éclaira le visage de Steve, heureusement qu'il avait de nouveaux amis. Le milliardaire entra dans la pièce d'une démarche féline. Il était rasé de près, sa barbe était parfaitement taillée et il était coiffé correctement. Le costume noir qu'il portait lui allait à ravir. Steve l'examina jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son niveau.

"Quelle élégance !" Complimenta le blond. Tony lui renvoya un sourire charmeur, faisant plisser ses yeux sombres derrière ses lunettes tout aussi sombres. Ensuite, il fit mine de redresser sa cravate.

"Toi en revanche..." Lança le brun en observant son collègue. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et regarda son habit.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas mettre ça ce soir !" Répondit Tony en fourrant l'une de ses mains dans sa poche et en baissant la tête pour pouvoir regarder le Captain par-dessus ses lunettes. Steve se leva, les sourcils de nouveau foncés, en apercevant ses collègues entrer dans la salle, ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre. Si Tony savait tout ce que représentait ce costume à lui tout seul.

"Nous y allons ?" Questionna Natasha, habillée d'une belle robe grise. Clint portait un costume noir accompagné d'un classique nœud papillon alors que Bruce, qui s'était finalement habillé, avait un simple pantalon noir, chemise blanche et veste également noire. Steve les trouvait tous élégants, Natasha était magnifique. Tous avaient leurs regards braqués sur le blond qui, il devait l'avouer, se sentait un peu à part.

"Vous, allez-y ! Le Captain et moi vous rejoindrons. En tant que héros, il est de mon devoir de rhabiller correctement cet homme apparemment dénoué de sens du goût." Fit Tony en faisant un signe vague en direction de Steve. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard glacial mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

"Très bien." Coupa la rousse avant de tourner les talons.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée..." Marmonna Bruce qui se tordait les mains dans tous les sens, les yeux baissés sur le sol.

"Mais si, mais si !" Rétorqua Clint qui le poussa jusque dans l'ascenseur, à l'autre bout du couloir. Lorsque les portes automatiques furent closes, Tony se tourna tout sourire vers son collègue restant.

"J'ai un costume qui va t'aller comme un gant !" Reprit le milliardaire avant d'emprunter le couloir menant aux chambres. Steve ouvrit la bouche mais, une fois de plus, il ne put répliquer car Tony disparaissait derrière un mur. Le Captain se leva alors, non sans grogner et rejoignit le brun dans la chambre de celui-ci. Comme la porte était ouverte, il entra pour trouver Tony qui avait la tête dans sa grande armoire. Steve croisa les bras mais ne dit rien et parcourut la pièce des yeux avant de se rendre compte d'une chose plutôt importante.

"Ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à enfiler l'un de tes costumes." Prévint-il en observant son collègue qui remuait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en fouillant.

"J'ai toujours un costume plus grand, au cas où." Rétorqua le brun. Il entendit Steve soupirer mais n'y prêta pas attention et continua à chercher. Après quelques secondes et un tas de vêtements au sol, une exclamation victorieuse sortit le Captain de ses pensées. Tony se retourna enfin vers lui en tenant un costume bleu foncé, presque noir dans ses mains.

"Voilà ! Enfile-le !" Fit ce dernier en tendant les vêtements au blond. Soudain, Steve se sentit gêné, lui qui portait son uniforme militaire marron clair tandis que Tony lui présentait l'un de ses propres costumes magnifique et hors de prix. Apercevant la mine de son collègue, le brun crut bon de réagir, sinon Pepper fera de sa tête du pâté pour chat s'ils arrivaient trop en retard.

"Allez ! Pas de chichis et tu enfiles ça rapidement !" Répéta-t-il avant de se détourner pour refermer son armoire.

"Merci." Murmura Steve. Puis il se retourna également et commença à déboutonner sa veste. Le brun, quant à lui, en profita pour rajuster son costume devant le miroir sur pied qui trônait aux côtés de l'armoire.

Alors qu'il se demandait si cette paire de lunettes n'était pas mieux que les premières qu'il avait essayées, il put apercevoir dans le miroir le dos pâle et puissant du Captain pendant que celui-ci cherchait sa nouvelle chemise dans la boule de vêtements. Tony trouva cette situation plutôt gênante mais ne put décrocher son regard du corps massif de Steve, il était comme hypnotisé. Il retint même sa respiration lorsque le blond passa la chemise noire sur ses épaules, faisant remuer tous ses muscles avant que le tissu ne recouvre son corps. Voyant ensuite qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer son pantalon, le milliardaire détourna les yeux. Il déglutit et chercha dans un tiroir d'autres lunettes de soleil pour cacher son trouble. Après quelques instants, Steve se retourna vers son collègue.

"Alors ?" Demanda-t-il pour attirer l'attention du brun qui avait apparemment changé de lunette. Ce dernier eut de nouveau le souffle coupé, Steve était magnifique.

"Il n'est pas un peu serré ?" Reprit le Captain en fermant le bouton de sa veste. Tony prit encore quelques secondes pour l'observer, le noir et le bleu sombre contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau légèrement satinée, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Et c'est à ce moment que le brun comprit qu'il avait une grande attirance pour son collègue, mais il n'en fit rien paraître.

"Tu es parfait !" Répondit-il dans un sourire.

"Merci Anthony." Dit Steve, légèrement gêné. Le brun frissonna mais, une fois de plus, ne laissa rien parraître.

"On y va ?" Demanda-t-il.

[####]

Les poings de Captain America frappaient le sac prévu à cet effet en rafale, s'arrêtant parfois pour reprendre son souffle. Le bruit de ses coups contre la plaque de métal ainsi que sa respiration erratique remplissaient la pièce spacieuse qui servait de salle d'entraînement. De la sueur perlait le long de son crâne et de sa nuque. Steve savait qu'il n'avait, plus ou moins, pas besoin de se tenir en forme grâce au sérum mais il aimait se dépenser. Il apréciait cette solitude et ce calme. Chacun des Avengers avaient une activité, Clint et Natasha étaient régulièrement au SHIELD ou en mission, Thor protégeait les neuf royaumes, Tony travaillait sur son armure et Bruce passait le plus clair de son temps dans son laboratoire. Steve avait du mal à trouver sa place et c'est en partie pour cela qu'il s'isolait pour se défouler et vider son esprit. Ce rendant compte que son regard était perdu dans le vague, il inspira profondément en s'essuyant le front puis recommença à frapper le sac.

Tony, installé quelques mètres non loin, une tablette dans les mains, observait la scène avec attention. Le milliardaire avait pris cette habitude de venir accompagner le Captain durant ses entraînements. Ou plutôt de profiter de l'occupation de son collègue pour pouvoir l'observer tranquillement. Il emportait toujours sa tablette avec lui mais ne l'utilisait que rarement. Il aimait voir les différentes expressions passer sur le visage du blond. Le souffle rapide et saccadé du soldat l'apaisait tandis que le bruit des coups sur le sac lui semblait aussi calme que le tic-tac d'une horloge.

"Anthony ?" Et bien sûr, le coeur de Tony fondait littéralement lorsque Steve l'appelait de sa voix douce et profonde. Voilà quelques jours que le brun avait compris qu'il n'était pas seulement attiré physiquement par son collègue, et cela l'avait légèrement décontenancé. Il tenta de refouler ses étranges sentiments mais il dut se résigner, il ne pouvait résister au Captain, surtout lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi.

"Anthony ?" Répéta Steve, légèrement essoufflé. Tony posa enfin les yeux sur le blond qui se tenait près de lui.

"Tiens, Steve ! Que fais-tu là ?" Répondit le milliardaire en faignant l'innocence.

"Toujours à m'épier ?" Réprit le Captain en s'espongeant le visage, son torse puissant se soulevant rapidement.

"Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister à tes tee-shirts trop serrés." Répliqua Tony. Steve soupira et se détourna pour attraper une serviette qui traînait sur l'un des bancs. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de remarque et savait parfaitement que s'il répondait, la conversation lui échapperait totalement.

"Tu ferais mieux de te maintenir en forme plutôt que de travailler sur ton machin électronique." Fit-il.

"Mes machins électroniques me permettent de sauver le monde." Rétorqua le milliardaire. "Non, en fait c'est surtout grâce à mon génie.

-Quelle modestie." Murmura le Captain qui finalement, ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

"Et je ne me porte pas si mal !" Reprit le brun, l'air vexé. Steve sourit de nouveau alors que sa respiration était redevenue régulière et calme.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit." Affirma le blond en ramassant ses quelques affaires étalées sur les bancs.

"Je pourrais te botter les fesses !" Continua Tony en faisant glisser son regard sur la partie du corps de son collègue qu'il venait de nommer. Steve pouffa un court instant avant de se redresser.

"Eh bien, nous verrons ça la prochaine fois." Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Tony parut soudainement étonné.

"Quoi, tu as déjà fini ?" Demanda-t-il en suivant le Captain du regard.

"Exact." Envoya ce dernier avant de disparaître derrière les portes.

"Mais, ton tee-shirt n'est même pas humide !" Bougonna Tony en faisant la moue, sans que Steve puisse l'entendre.

[####]

"Anthony n'est pas encore levé ?" S'enquit Steve, une tasse de café dans les mains.

"Il est malade." Lui répondit Bruce, qui avait momentanément posé son journal.

"Et ça nous fait des vacances !" Dit Clint, assis sur l'un des fauteuils et astiquant son arc. Le Captain ne fit pas attention à la remarque, quoique ce soit la vérité, et se tourna vers le docteur.

"Ce n'est pas grave ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non. Il a juste un gros rhume." Répondit Bruce en ouvrant son journal, concluant ainsi la conversation. Steve semblait perplexe. Le silence régna un moment, seulement troublé par les bruits de chiffons de Clint et du papier malmené par Bruce.

"Il ne devrait pas manger quelque chose ?" Réprit le blond en braquant son regard sur le scientifique. Celui-ci fit la moue et soupira.

"Il ne veut rien manger." Répondit-il.

"Il fait des caprices." Se moqua Clint.

"Mais tu peux toujours essayer de lui ramener quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il acceptera si c'est toi." Dit le docteur en se levant et en pliant son journal. L'archer pouffa tandis que Steve se tournait vers ce dernier, voulant comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

"J'y vais." Lança Bruce avant de quitter la pièce. Le silence relatif s'installa de nouveau alors que l'archer avait toujours un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le Captain avait le regard perdu dans le vague depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il se leva pour se diriger dans la cuisine, abandonnant Clint et ses chiffons sans un mot. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il repassa devant son collègue, qui était toujours occupé avec son arc, une assiette d'oeuf, de viande et de pomme de terre fumante dans les mains. Moins d'une minute après, Steve frappait doucement contre la porte de la chambre de Tony, ayant peur de le réveiller. Il patienta et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit un grognement, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait, puis il ouvrit lentement la porte.

La pièce était sombre, les volets étaient tirés mais les rayons du soleil filtraient par endroits. Il faisait chaud et l'air était étouffant. Steve entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il put voir une masse sous plusieurs couches de couettes sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le Captain pouvait entendre le souffle erratique de son collègue entre quelques toussements et raclements de gorge. Il s'avança jusqu'au grand lit et posa l'assiette sur l'un des meubles.

"Anthony ?" Appela-t-il à voix basse. La masse remua sous les couettes et Steve aperçut les cheveux bruns de Tony. Le soldat hésitait à le réveiller ou non lorsqu'il entendit le milliardaire éternuer bruyamment. Il vit ensuite l'un de ses bras sortir des couettes, tatter la table de nuit pour attraper un mouchoir et repartir aussitôt dans son antre de chaleur.

"Anthony ?" Répéta Steve en se rapprochant de la masse mouvante. Il y eut encore du mouvement puis le visage de Tony fut découvert, quoique celui-ci gardât ses couettes bien au-dessous de son menton. Le blond put enfin observer le visage rougi et les yeux à moitié ouverts de son collègue. Il respirait fortement par la bouche et grelottait alors qu'il était couvert de sueur. Le Captain lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

"Bonjour." Dit-il. Le malade tenta de lui répondre de sa voix enraillée mais seul un grognement enroué se fit entendre. Il fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'est de perdre sa voix.

"C'est Bruce qui m'a prévenu. Il m'a dit que tu refusais de manger alors je t'ai amené quelque chose." Réprit Steve en montrant l'assiette encore fumante du doigt.

"Je n'ai pas très faim." Réussi à prononcer le brun malgré sa gorge irritée. Le soldat n'insista pas. Il observa de nouveau son collègue qui semblait se rendormir, il s'amusait de le voir se pelotonner sous les tissus épais et de cacher instinctivement son visage rougi sous les draps. Steve tendit sa main et la posa sur le front brûlant du malade qui se laissa faire docilement, appréciant la fraicheur de la peau du blond.

"Tu ne veux pas venir sous la couette avec moi ?" Demanda Tony, un sourire au coin des lèvres. L'instant d'après, il éternuait bruyamment, ce qui fit rire le Captain.

"J'aimerais que tu manges avant tout." Rétorqua ce dernier en tendant un mouchoir à son collègue.

"Pas faim." Bougonna Tony en s'emmitouflant plus profondément dans les couettes.

"Bien..." Fit Steve en se levant.

"Tu ne restes pas ?" Demanda le brun.

"Je te laisse te reposer, puisque tu ne veux pas manger." Conclut le Captain en observant le malade, attendant sa réaction. Celui-ci fit la moue et grogna un moment.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Questionna-t-il en faisant bien attention de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux pour voir son air victorieux et un peu attendri. Steve revint alors près de Tony pour récupérer l'assiette maintenant tiède et l'exhiber sous le visage de ce dernier en espérant lui donner de l'appétit. Le milliardaire se redressa et posa l'assiette sur ses genoux en grommelant un merci enroué. Le Captain lui tendit une fourchette accompagnée d'un sourire. Steve lui tint compagnie ce jour-là et ceux qui suivirent jusqu'au rétablissement complet de Tony.

[####]

Trois heures. Trois longues et pénibles heures que Tony se terrait dans son atelier à ressasser les mêmes questions dans sa tête. Il essayait tant bien que mal de s'occuper l'esprit mais il se surprenait toujours à regarder le vague, l'esprit embrumé par Steve. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cet homme qu'il trouvait incroyable. Il avait des sentiments très forts envers son collègue, qui s'étaient développés un peu plus ces dernières semaines. Il le trouvait charmant, attachant et, il faut l'avouer, terriblement beau. Et cette façon de l'appeler, que lui seul faisait et qui les avaient étrangement rapprochés.

Seulement, ce qu'il croyait être une attirance passagère était bien plus que cela, il ne serait même pas étonné que le reste que Avengers l'aient deviné. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans une pièce avec Steve sans l'observer intensément ou faire des insinuations ambiguës. Ce genre de situations devenaient embarrassantes pour lui d'autant plus que le blond prenait cela à la légère, n'y faisait pas attention ou s'énervait littéralement quand il n'était pas d'humeur. Il était clair que celui-ci ne partageait aucunement ses profonds sentiments et Tony, malgré ses airs égocentriques, pensait au bien des Avengers et devait oublier ces sentiments gênants.

Voilà ce qu'il tentait de faire depuis trois heures, assis sur un tabouret devant un tas d'ustensiles. Quelquefois, il se plaisait à imaginer un avenir proche où Steve et lui vivrait d'un amour simple, respectueux et entièrement réciproque. Tony s'étonnait lui-même de penser ce genre de choses mais la situation l'échappait presque totalement. Une fois de plus, il se rendit compte de son air béa et agrippa un marteau pour le balancer violemment contre un mur. Ce fut le moment que choisit le Captain pour se manifester.

"Les pizzas sont arrivées !" Dit-il. Il se trouvait sous le porche de la porte et pouvait seulement voir le dos de son collègue. Il n'osait entrer sans la permission du brun mais il était toujours émerveillé et époustouflé par le génie de Tony, de tout ce qu'il pouvait créer. Il se trouvait privilégié de venir dans son atelier car c'est un lieu important et personnel pour le milliardaire. Après quelques instants de silence complet, Steve se permit tout de même de pénétrer dans la pièce.

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-il en arrivant près de Tony qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et qui lui montrait obstinément son dos. Toujours aucune réponse. Le Captain se déplaça alors à côté du brun pour le voir de profil. Celui-ci avait les yeux clos et semblait plutôt tendu. Il tentait de se calmer en respirant par le nez. Steve fit la grimace, un Stark de mauvaise humeur ne présage jamais rien de bon.

"Anthony ?" Appela-t-il doucement en observant attentivement l'expression du brun. Soudain, Tony se tourna vivement face au Captain et braqua son regard dans celui de Steve.

"Répète encore une seule fois mon prénom et je te dévore tout cru là, tout de suite." Prévint le milliardaire d'une voix profonde et grave. Le blond retint instinctivement son souffle malgré lui. Depuis le nombre de fois où il avait eu droit à ce genre de phrase, Steve commençait à avoir l'habitude mais cette fois-ci était spéciale. Cette fois-ci, Tony avait l'air vraiment sérieux et il attendait apparemment une réponse ou une réaction. Le Captain avait l'impression d'être littéralement englouti par les yeux sombres et hypnotisants du brun. Un silence lourd s'installait et l'atmosphère semblait électrique. Puis, un murmure délivra l'insoutenable et délicieuse attente.

"Anthony..."

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus posté ici ! Je reviens en grande pompe avec un long OS, le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant je pense. J'espère qu'il vous plaît ! J'ai de gros doutes sur cette fanfictions mais c'est à vous d'en juger ! J'ai beaucoup hésité sur la forme, soit un OS en plusieurs parties comme ici, soit plusieurs riquiqui chapitres. En fait, je croyais qu'il allait être beaucoup plus long que ça et finalement, c'est mieux ainsi ! J'avais pensé aussi à ajouter une dernière petite partie pour bien clore le tout mais j'aime bien vous laisser imaginer ce que vous voulez et je n'arrivais pas à faire ce que je voulais. J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
